Through the Fog
by Dark Kuno
Summary: Daria has a mishap while helping Jane move some art supplies.


_**Disclaimer:**_

This fan fiction and associated stories were written for entertainment purposes only.

No money or other negotiable currency or goods have been exchanged.

Daria and associated characters are owned by MTV with all appropriate rights reserved.

* * *

><p><strong>Through the Fog...<strong>

"Strip and shower, NOW!"

Those were the only words Jane said to Daria after shoving a 1-gallon jug of orange gel, emblazoned with the word "GOJO" on a plain white label, into the bespectacled girl's hands.

Jane's parents were both away in opposing hemispheres from one another. The Spiral had a weekend gig in neighboring Swedesvile and wouldn't be back until Monday. As result, Daria had been volunteered to assist Jane with the task of taking stock of and retrieving supplies for her newest artistic inspiration.

Daria had been helping Jane move some of her art supplies from their usual place in the basement, up to the artist's room. A misstep, prompted by a small puddle of acrylic glaze on the floor, resulted in a bruised bottom, an equally bruised pride and being covered in a combination of paint and turpentine.

The former wasn't so much of an issue. The later, however, prompted Jane to insist she get out of her tainted clothing and shower immediately. Daria's quickly watering eyes and sudden fit of coughs led her to agree. The fact that the two girls had been rummaging around in the dust bunny breading ground that was the Lane's basement storage space compounded her desire to clean up.

Daria's clothing had been quickly removed and deposited on the floor beside Jane's bed while the room's owner returned downstairs. By the time Daria had stripped out of her bra and panties (skirts don't protect very well when landing ass first in liquid spills), Jane returned with a laundry basket and the gallon jug of soap. She shoved Daria towards the bathroom, and headed down to the laundry room to attempt to wash the girls clothing before the paint and turpentine ruined them.

Having to travel from Jane's room to the bathroom naked wasn't a major issue, thanks to the nearly empty house. That didn't stop her from practically running to the bathroom anyway.

Twenty minutes later, and Daria was paint, turpentine and dust bunny free (albeit a bit more pink than usual from scrubbing with the luffa and the mildly abrasive soap).

Daria turned off the shower and stuck her arm between the shower curtains and felt around for the towel rack. When her hand met only cool metal she let out a sigh.

_'Damn, forgot to bring a towel in with me,' _Daria mentally chided herself.

She stepped out of the shower and groped around the counter until her hands found her glasses. Unfortunately, the steam from the shower left the glasses fogged up. Without a towel or washcloth, her vision was just as obscured with the spectacles as without. She folded them back up and muttered under her breath.

"Jane!" called Daria as she poked her head out of the bathroom.

Receiving no response, she carefully made her way out of the bathroom and toward Jane's room. After almost slipping once, she decided moving to Jane's bedroom was the preferred option to standing around in a steam filled bathroom and its water slick tiled floor. She cautiously stepped out of the bathroom and shivered immediately at the temperature difference between the sauna the bathroom had become and the cool hallway. A familiar creaking of the stairs prompted Daria to pause.

"Hey Jane," she greeted the taller blurry shape as she wiped a bit of excess moisture away from her squinted eyes. "I forgot to grab a towel before I went in. Can you grab one for me?"

After receiving no immediate response she reached out with one hand and snapped her fingers in what she approximated was her friend's face.

"As much as I'd love to stand here all day dripping water all over the hall carpet, could you please grab a towel for me," Daria deadpanned. "It's getting a bit chilly out here and I don't want to get your bed sheets wet when I sit down."

Already beginning to get goosebumbs from the rapidly cooling dampness of her hair and skin, she crossed her arms beneath her breasts (which were prominently displaying her chilliness) and began to vigorously rub her upper arms with her hands. An action which caused her endowments to jiggle noticeably.

After a brief moment of stillness, the blur moved past her. She heard one of the hall doors being opened and a few seconds later felt a towel being draped across her shoulders.

"Thanks," she said as she turned and held her glasses out before her. "Can you hold these."

She immediately began to towel herself off slowly, starting at her legs and working her way up. Feeling a little silly she even took a moment for the clichéd shoe polishing motion with the towel and her rear (an exaggerated shimmy thrown in for good measure) for Jane's amusement.

Daria smirked at her own foolishness as she covered her head with the towel and vigorously rubbed her hair as she leaned forward. Once she was done she noticed that while she was dry, the towel was soaked as she had forgotten to wring the excess water from her hair before leaving the shower as she usually did.

"You'll probably want to put this with the rest of the laundry," Daria said as she offered the now drenched towel.

She was then handed another dry towel and her glasses. The sounds of the stairs creaking as they were descended let her know that Jane had returned downstairs, likely to toss the used towel with the other laundry as she'd suggested.

Daria then turned back towards Jane's bedroom, her bare back to the steps. After using the fresh towel to wipe her glasses, she began wrapping her still damp hair and slowly walked away from the staircase landing.

"I'm going to borrow your hairdryer," called the auburn haired girl as she disappeared into Jane's bedroom.

At the bottom of the stairs, Trent stood and simply stared at the now empty top of the stairwell.

His day started with the Tank overheating and refusing to start that morning (causing the band to miss their gig), walking several miles to the nearest gas station, and eventually hitchhiking the rest of the way back to Lawndale. The last thing he had expected at the end of such a crappy day, was having a surprisingly well put together and completely naked Daria wander towards him, and spend the next few minutes giving him a show better than the ones he and the band usually paid for at the local strip club.

He blinked a few times, before smacking himself lightly across the face with his free hand to ensure he was actually awake. After a moment, the man remembered the wet towel in his other hand. He stared at the damp cloth for almost a full minute before he turned to head towards the basement stairs.

"Woah," whispered the lanky musician.

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTE<strong>

Inspired by Iron Chef challenge Everyone Loves Naked Daria at PPMB


End file.
